Riki
Riki is one of the playable and main characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a fourty year old Nopon and father of 11 childrens from Frontier Village. He has the role of Heropon only because he owes "lots of monies" to the people of Frontier Village. Appearance ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' Stats Notable gameplay particularities * each auto-attack hit adds 10% to his talent gauge * highest base health of all playable characters in the game * excels at damage over time; has the most debuff arts out of all characters * beneficial party skills in Happy Happy and Hero Time * can use auras to keep or remove aggro with Riki is Angry or Play Dead * can steal points, items, stats, etc. from an enemy with his talent art * his weapon type is the Biter List of Arts *'Yoink!' Art: steal something from an enemy, at first only items or stat boosts but later he can obtain XP and AP with skills. *'Happy Happy': fills Party Gauge, high tension required. *'Bitey Bitey': bleed damage, back-hit extends duration. *'Sneaky': back-hit triples damage. *'Play Dead': removes all aggro, no damage when feigning death, heal HP like when revived, subsequent use of physical arts increases damage. (one-time only) *'Lurgy': poisons enemies in a frontal cone. *'Hero Time': aura around Riki with limited range, prevents tension decrease, significantly increases a single stat for himself at random. *'Roly Poly': 30% chance to force Topple, binds if Topple fails. *'Behave': inflicts Paralysis, may remove Crazed, less effective with lower tension. *'You Can Do It': heals targets in a frontal straight area, amount depends on the number of debuffs on targets. (battle members) *'Freezinate': causes Chill damage to a single enemy. *'Bedtime': sends all enemies around Riki to sleep, as well as Riki himself. *'Tantrum': 3-hit combo, causes Break in a frontal cone on third hit. *'Burninate': causes Blaze damage in a circle around Riki. *'Riki is Angry': counters all non Talent Art damage with spike damage, which reflects 2, 4 or 8 times the damage. *'Peekaboo': side-hit confuses Mechon. *'Say Sorry': removes debuffs from enemy, but increases damage for each one. Skill trees Initial skill trees *Vivacity *Innocence *Flexibility Unlockable skill trees *Cowardice *Heroism ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' Riki is fought as a level 70 quest exclusive Boss during the twelfth and last wave of the "This Year's Heropon" challenge in the Land of Challenge. Like every enemies in this mode, Riki has no regular loots when defeated. ''Super Smash Bros''. series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Assist Trophy In ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'', Riki along with Dunban, appears in Shulk's final smash to perform a Chain Attack. He also appears as an assist trophy and has a trophy. As an assist trophy, he performs his many arts with various effects. * Happy Happy '''- raises the launch and attack power of all fighters * '''Freezinate - can freeze opponents * Yoink! - pulls items close to Riki * Bedtime - puts opponents to sleep * You Can Do It - heals all fighters * Roly Poly - makes opponents on the ground trip. In Smash Tour, he is a blue item, meaning he can only be used on the board. When used, he draws in nearby fighters, items and stat boosts as the player walks. Trophy Description version]] *NA: A Nopon from Frontier Village in Xenoblade Chronicles. Despite appearances, this year's legendary Heropon is actually a middle-aged father of 11. If you summon him in this game, he'll use Arts to knock over your foes, freeze them, and even send them to sleep. Riki can also heal you, but if he does, he'll heal everyone else too! *EU: A Nopon from Frontier Village in Xenoblade Chronicles. Despite appearances, the current legendary Heropon is actually a middle-aged father to 11. Summon him in this game and he'll use arts to knock your foes over, freeze them, and even send them to sleep. Riki can also heal you, but if he does, he'll heal everyone else too! : Wii - ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' - 06/2010 ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Riki comes back as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and seems to work the same way he did in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Ultimate is also a game where the addition of the ability to KO assist trophies was added, Riki remains invincible however. Category:Xenoblade Chronicles characters Category:Monolith Soft Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Assist Trophies Category:Nopons Category:Males Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Master Spirits